sam_and_cat_nickelodeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby and Gwen
Gwen and Ruby are characters on Sam & Cat. They are two little British girls who Sam and Cat babysit. They are also con artists who pretend to be nice at first. Gwen and Ruby are portrayed by Sophia Grace and Rosie. BiographyEdit BackgroundEdit The girls were apparently caught conning someone and were sent to jail. Another time, they conned someone and wound up killing him/her. #TheBritBrats Edit Gwen and Ruby come off as sweet and polite girls who sell pear phones to Dice for $500 but give him rocks instead. Cat goes to talk to them but they claim it was an accident. She sees Ruby eating Bibble and asked them how much they have. They say the have a big bin of bibble from England. They sell it to Cat for $500 (Dice's money) and her pink bike (which is shown at the beginning of the episode). Cat comes back with a bin of bibble but when she opens it there are cotton swabs (which Cat pronounces swaabs). She goes to talk to them but they spray her with a hose. Then they correct her for how she says swabs. The next day Sam and Cat make a script to con Gwen and Ruby back. Gwen and Ruby overhear their plan saying that if they get bingo card number 54 at the bingo game at Elderly Acres they win a TV worth $3000. At the bingo game they compete with Cat to get the Bingo card. The pay $500 to get the bingo card. They win the game but then the "police" (the police actors) come and says the game is illegal because their giving away an expensive prize. They take Gwen and Ruby outside to an alley. They leave them there and Cat takes her bike and Nona gives Dice the $500. They are left in the alley alone while everybody celebrates. #RevengeOfTheBritBrats Edit Gwen and Ruby returned from England because their classmates got lice and attempted to drive a wedge between Sam and Cat by tricking them into thinking they are nice now. They give Sam and Cat presents, like a can of bibble for Cat and a motorcycle helmet for Sam and a fancy British toilet plunger for both of them. However, later at night when Sam, Cat, Dice, and Goomer are watching a tv show called, "Get Outta The Pool!", Gwen and Ruby sneak in the slide door and steal Cat's bibble and sprinkle bibble crumbs on Sam's bed to make Cat think Sam took her bibble. Their plan succeeds at first and then later, Gwen spray paints Sam's motorcycle pink while Ruby paints Cat's hand pink to pin the act on Cat. That plan also succeeds, but then when Sam is at Punchy's and Cat is at Bots, Goomer and Nona say to both of them that Gwen and Ruby did those things to trick Sam and Cat into hating each other for revenge of conning them back at the bingo game. Sam and Cat return home and reunite. Then, they think of a plan to get back Gwen and Ruby, so they make Gwen and Ruby think they hate each other even more. When Gwen and Ruby pass by Sam and Cat's apartment, Sam and Cat pretend to fight and Gwen and Ruby hear it. However, they rush inside when they hear a thud. They find Sam with the fancy British toilet plunger Gwen and Ruby bought them in Cat's head. Sam tries to convince them to hide Cat's body before the cops show up, but Gwen and Ruby refuse and they start to blame each other and Ruby goes to call Uncle Hubbins, but Gwen goes after her and they start to fight while Sam and Cat watch them fight. Sam and Cat then suggest to call Uncle Hubbins, but they go to the phone in slow motion. Personality Edit Ruby and Gwen are two con artists who pass themselves off as polite little girls. Their cover was blown when they cheated Dice out of his $500 for five new PearPhones, which turned out to be rocks and Cat out of her pink bike for a can of Bibble, which turned out to be a bunch of cotton swabs. Gwen is the mastermind of the two while Ruby is the follower.